Wrong Number
by Evil Thieves
Summary: Menjauhimu? Jangan gila, Min. Aku tak akan menjauhi orang yang kusukai. Kau bilang kau gay... Aku juga gay, hanya untuk sahabatku yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak merasakan aku disisinya. Haemin or Kyumin. Review? Yaoi
1. Prolog

A Super Junior Fanfiction

**Wrong Number**

By Evil Thieves © 2012

.

.

Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance[?]

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Boys-Love, tidak menurut EYD

Disclaimer: Super Junior is owned by SMEnt, the plot is ours

"Kemungkinannya 1 : 1000 bukankah begitu, Hae?"

"Bagaimana jika kau yang 1 ?"

"Menurutmu? Entahlah sepertinya tak mungkin."

.

.

.

_You got the wrong number~~_

Sebuah pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatian pemiliknya

**From : XXX**

**Annyeong !**

Sang pemilik mengernyit tak mengerti, " Apaan sih ?"

.

.

.

" Ya! Ya! Apaan kau Kyu ! Namaku dibawa-bawa! Kau setan ya?"

" Aish! Kan jadi ditinggal... Hyung ~~~ tunggu~~~"

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada orang lain? Mengatakan aku sahabatmu padahal kita saling membunuh?"

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sudahlah kau mau aku gimana lagi sih?"

"Ku ingin kau berbohong padaku seperti yang kau utarakan kemarin dan yang lalu itu. Ketika mentari meredup di sebelah barat rumah & ketika kerumunan tak bersamamu. Kau yang mulai kisah kebohonganmu yang pertama padaku."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis?"

.

.

.

" Kyu..."

" Ne hyung..."

" Saranghae."

A/N: Annyeong~ Evil Thieves imnida. Ini fanfic pertama kami jadi maklum kalau banyak typo(s) dan EYD-nya banyak yg salah. Kalau ada yang nge-review fic ini bakalan dilanjut dan butuh bantuan dari author-deul kalo ada yang salah... Review yaaaa? Gamsahamnida^^


	2. Chapter 1

A Super Junior Fanfiction

**Wrong Number**

By Evil Thieves © 2012

.

Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, and other member.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance[?] / Drama.

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Boys-Love, tidak menurut EYD.

Disclaimer: Super Junior is owned by SMEnt, the plot is ours.

.

.

Warning ! Banyak perpindahan POV satu ke yang lain ! Selamat membaca...^^

.

.

Sungmin POV

"KYAA! Kyuhyun Oppa!"

"Pagi Kyunnie~~"

"KYUHYUUUN~~"

"OPPA OPPA!"

Teriakan ini semacam bel sekolah saja. Seperti yang kalian tahu, primadona sekolah mana yang tidak diteriaki fans fanatiknya. Kyuhyun contohnya, salah satu hoobae-ku yang membuat yeoja dan namja jatuh pada kharismanya termasuk aku. Termasuk aku.. Siapa aku ? Eh? Belum kenal ya? Perkenalkan namaku Sungmin. Namja imut-imut yang memiliki kadar aegyo berlebih *Author: ternyata virus narsis nya kyu menular*. STOP! Namja? Tidak wajar bukan jika seorang namja menyukai makhluk yang sejenisnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukan mau ku menjadi seperti ini.

Sungmin POV END

Author POV

Sungmin tetap berada di dalam lamunannya sampai sebuah suara cempreng *Plakk* terdengar–

"Minnieeeee~~~" –bersama tangan yang tidak etisnya memeluk bahu Sungmin.

"Aish... kau itu Hae!" Sungmin memukul pelan kepala Donghae.

"Hehehe... Mianhae. Apa yang kau lihat? Aah... Kyuhyun lagi ya?" tanpa Sungmin sadari, Donghae mem'pout'kan bibirnya saat mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tak bosan?"

"Tidaklah! Makanya bantuin agar aku bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun."

"Ya, ya, ya, kalau bisa." Ucap Donghae sambil memutar matanya.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak membantu, ayo ke kelas."

Donghae POV

Lupakanlah dia sejenak, Min... Aku yang disisimu, bukan Kyuhyun. Kau menyakitiku Min, sama seperti waktu itu.

_#FlashBack#_

"_Hae!" sebuah teriakan menyadarkanku. Sekarang aku sedang bersandar di bawah pohon, melihat hoobae-hoobae-ku di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah._

"_Hae!"____teriakan Sungmin terdengar lagi._

"_Ne Minnie, waeyo?" tanyaku lembut._

"_Tampar aku sekarang!" _

_MWO? Menamparnya? Yang benar saja, datang-datang langsung minta ditampar. Kulihat dia menutup matanya menunggu tamparanku melayang. Aigooo... Lihatlah! Mukanya seperti minta dicium saja. Tahan, Hae! Tahan!_

"_Issshh... Minnie, kau imut sekali." Ucapku sambil mecubit pelan pipinya._

"_Aww! Sakit!" bibirnya mengerucut____tidak senang dan tangannya mengusap pelan pipinya. Tadi minta ditampar, dicubit pelan saja tidak senang. Apalagi ditampar?_

"_Hehehe... Mianhae. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa." Ucapku lembut._

"_Apanya yang kenapa?" tanyanya balik._

"_Kenapa kau minta ditampar?"_

"_Oh, Hae, berjanjilah seaneh dan sejahat apapun aku, kau tetap menjadi temanku. Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi padaku kau tetap temanku. Otte?" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya._

"_Ne... Sekarang ceritakan," jawabku sambil menautkan jari kelingkingku pada jarinya. _

"_Mmmm... Begini..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat sedang nervous. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak 'menyerangnya' saat ini juga._

"_Ne..." jawabku._

"_Mmmm..." gumamnya lagi, kepalanya menunduk ragu atas apa yang ia akan katakan._

"_Ne..." jawabku lagi. Perasaanku mulai mengantisipasi hal paling buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Mungkin cangkang ddangkoma hilang atau Heebum berhenti makan tikus (?) Entahlah._

"_A-Aku merasa aku gila." Gila? Apakah ada orang gila berkata 'Aku merasa aku gila'._

"_Wae?"_

"_A-a-ku... G-g—g..."_

"_Bilang yang benar, Min."_

"_Aku gay." _

_Apa ini ? Apa yang terjadi?_

"_Mwo? Dengan siapa?"_

"_Hoobae baru kita, Kyuhyun."_

"_Mwo?"_

"_Ne... Ya! Hae! Jangan bilang kau akan menjauhiku!" _

_Menjauhimu? Jangan gila, Min. Aku tak akan menjauhi orang yang kusukai. Kau bilang kau gay... Aku juga gay, hanya untuk sahabatku yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak merasakan aku disisinya._

"_Hae, Mianhae. Jangan menjauhiku ya?" ucapnya lirih._

"_Tidak, Min. Tenanglah."_

"_Jeongmal?"_

"_Ya... Tenanglah. Aku tak akan meninggalkan sahabat ku sendirian." Ya... Sahabat... Kita cuma sahabat. Hahaha, sahabat ya?_

_#FlashBack END#_

Ugh! Dadaku sakit mengingat hal itu. Benar, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sesakit apapun itu, setajam apapun itu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu.

"Jika kau bisa bersamanya apakah kau senang?" sebuah kalimat tak terkira terlontar dari mulutku.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi kalau bisa menjadi menjadi namjachingu-nya." Ucap Sungmin sambil menerawang ke luar jendela.

"...Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih lemah.

Segitu besarkah kau menyukainya, Min?

Bagaimana denganku?

Apa artinya aku dalam hidupmu? Ah, benar aku hanya sahabatmu. Sahabat yang terlalu berharap untuk menjadi namjachingumu.

"Kemungkinannya 1 : 1000 bukankah begitu, Hae?" Dia berbalik menatapku. Wajahnya sendu sekali.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang 1?"

"Menurutmu? Entahlah sepertinya tak mungkin." Dia kembali berbalik melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas. Jika berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun dapat membuatmu senang, maka akan kulakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu walau harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum miris memikirkan hal itu.

Donghae POV END

Sedangkan di suatu tempat di pojok sekolah...

Seorang namja berdiri dengan wajah stoic menatap namja mungil di depannya. Sedangkan namja mungil itu menatap namja di depannya dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Kita perjelas saja.

Namja dengan wajah stoic-nya adalah Kyuhyun, primadona Seoul High School. Dan namja di depannya bernama Ryeowook, wakil ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Ya, benar sekali tebakan kalian *Readers: Kalo Kyuhyun minta diajari Ryeowook untuk memasak?* *Plakk*. Tentu saja, namja mungil ini sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi sebuah kata menyakitkan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, semakin menyakitkan karena Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah tak bersalah. Semburat merah di pipi Ryeowook hilang dan di ganti dengan getaran di bahunya, tampaknya ia sedang menahan tangis. Sedetik kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Kyuhyun menolak namja mungil itu.

Kyuhyun POV

Ya ampun... Entah sudah berapa yeoja dan namja yang sudah kutolak. Lima menit yang lalu aku baru saja mematahkan hari seorang namja ber-aegyo bernama ... Siapa namanya tadi? Ah iya, Ryeowook. Melihatnya menangis membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah.

Ya... sebenarnya tidak juga sih.

Aku sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Bukan membolos tapi sekarang sonsaengnim sedang rapat jadi dibebaskan sejenak. Mataku terpaku pada PSP hitam yang kini kumainkan. Sebentar lagi menang...

Ya Sebentar lagi...

Sedikit lagi...

Hampir...

Hingga sebuah bisikan setan-coret- menggangu.

"Psst.. bukankah itu Kyuhyun?"

"Lihat itu Kyuhyun."

"Eumm.. itu Kyuhyun oppa."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Liatlah tampang babonya itu!"

—Oke mari kita ralat—

"Liatlah tampang seriusnya itu. Tampan sekali!"

**GAWAT!**

Aku merasa ada aura gelap disekitarku. Aku punya ide. Dengarkan aku dan ikuti perintahku oke... Perhatikan baik-baik!

1. Tetap fokus... Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar nyaring.

2. Bergeraklan perlahan... rasakan aura yang semakin mencekam.

3. Dengarkan aku, dan sekarang kita akan...

LAAARRRIIII !

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Wuaaa..! Senangnya ada yang nge-review... Padahal niatnya mau langsung dihapus kalau sehari gak ada yang yang nge-review, tapi gak jadi... entah kenapa merasa menjadi author beneran.. Kekekeke. Gumawo yang sudah nge-review...

Review lagi ya..? Katakan saja bagian mana yang kalian tidak suka dan bantuan untuk menjadi author yang baik sangat diperlukan ^^

Thanks You


End file.
